The present invention relates to an otter board.
Otter boards are especially used for expanding a trawl, whereby two symmetrical otter boards are connected to respective side portions of a trawl, and whereby the otter boards are connected between the trawling vessel and the trawl by means of cables.
Such an otter board is known from GB-A-2 161 351 and comprises a number of transversly mounted elongate hydrofoil means, whereby each hydrofoil means comprises either one blade or a pair of blades, and whereby the hydrofoil means are spaced apart and distributed longitudinally in the direction of the water flow in a mounting frame comprising two straight, elongate mounting members being parallel to one another. The respective hydrofoils or each pair of hydrofoils are arranged in such a way that the cords are offset in relation to the mounting frame and in such a way that the offset angles are larger for a leading hydrofoil means compared to a trailing hydrofoil means.
In one embodiment, where the hydrofoils are arranged in pairs, each hydrofoil means comprises an overlapping upper or leading blade and a narrower lower or trailing blade, thereby forming channels or slots between each pair of foils.
The document GB-A-2 161 351 shows an embodiment having five pairs of hydrofoils being arranged in the mounting frame.
On the underside of the otter board there is provided a bracket having a number of fixture points for the attachment of cables to the trawler and on the mounting frame there is provided attachment points for the trawl. By means of these fixture points the function of the otter board, including the angle of attack of the board, can be adjusted.
The above board is both suited for operation near the sea-bottom and in mid-waters.
Prior art document DE-A-0 562 243 shows an otter board comprising a number of transversly mounted, elongate hydrofoils being longitudinally spaced apart in a mounting frame, and being arranged in such a way that the trailing edge of a hydrofoil and the leading edge of a neighbouring hydrofoil is situated next to each other. The hydrofoils are arranged in such a way that a leading hydrofoil is more offset to the frame than a trailing hydrofoil, and so that the plurality of hydrofoils, from a side view, altogether describe a shape like a wing profile.